I Don't Deserve To Live
by disproportionatelove
Summary: Travis had bad timing. Katie runs into the woods crying. She pulls out her knife and held it agents her stomach. Will Travis go after her and save her, or will she end up dead because of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so I know that Katie probably wouldn't do this but I got this idea and then poof I wrote a almost 1,000 word Tratie one shot, so enjoy.**

"Haha!" Travis shouted as Katie ran away with tears streaming down her face. She ran into the woods as fast as her feet could carry her. She felt unwanted.

Once she reached the river she washed the mud off of her face. She looked down at her reflection, and thought that she was ugly. "Travis is right." She said still sobbing out loud. "I am stupid, and ugly. I should just let the harpies eat me."She drew her knife and looked at the blade shine in the moon light. _No one cares about me._ She thought. She had gotten the news that her dad had died just minutes before Travis cruelly covered her in mud with another one of his pranks.

She was still crying now, and even harder. She looked at the knife and thought of how much she missed her dad. She wanted to see him. She held the knife up to her stomach as she cried on. She was going to take her own life to spare Travis from looking at her ugly face. She was going to see her dad when she went to the Underworld. Most importantly she was going to save her ears from the horrid words that Travis said about her. As she was about to push the knife into her body someone grabbed it from her. She looked up to see the son of Hermes that was the cause of most her life problems.

"Give it back!" she shouted not looking at him. More tears fell down her cheek.

"NO!" he shouted, on his face was a look that was barely ever there, hurt.

"F***ING GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted even louder.

"NO, I will not let you kill yourself"

"No one cares about me I don't deserve to live."

"What about your dad."

"He died this morning"

"Oh my gods Katie, I had no idea I…"

"I don't want your sympathy now give me my knife!"

"NO!"

"WHY?! You hate me any ways, might as well let me die so I don't ruin your life."

"Look at me Katie." He said, and she refused. "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted now he too had tears running down his cheeks. He gently brought her face up so her green eyes looked into his blue. She saw the hurt, and worry in his eyes. She also noticed the tears coming out of them.

"Katie I don't hate you, you don't ruin my life, and I defiantly don't want you to kill yourself."

"Then why do you bully me?" she asked. They were basically whispering by now.

"Because Katie, I want your attention." He was getting nervous now.

"Why?" she said. "Is it so you can see my angry face, or so you can enjoy my tears?"

"No it's because… I like you." He said quietly, hoping she didn't hear.

"What?" she said, having not heard him.

"I LIKE YOU!" he shouted and angrily turned around and threw the knife across the river onto a tree. Katie was shocked. _Did he really just say that?_ "YOU KNOW WHAT!" He shouted and turned around to face her and went down to a whisper. "I don't just like you Katie, I love you, and if you take your life because of me I would never be able to forgive myself." Travis expected to be thrown into the river, or slapped, or kicked, or punched. The one thing he didn't expect was for Katie to grab him and pull him closer to her and kiss him on the lips. Travis was so shocked he almost didn't kiss back.

Once they broke away Katie whispered "I love you too." They started to walk back to camp, after all it was 1:00AM. On their walk back they surprisingly didn't run into any monsters, that was good for two reasons 1) is that they had a higher chance of living and 2) was they didn't have to stop holding hands.

As Travis approached the Hermes cabin he thought of what to tell his siblings. Should he tell the truth, surely they wouldn't believe that the girl that he has been chasing for 3 years was now his girl friend. When he opened the cabin door he was mobbed by all his half siblings. Apparently they had been worried that he was gone for good. Once he actually got in the cabin he saw that they were in the middle of a poker game. Of course his siblings would be up all night playing poker, while they waited for their co-counselor to come back.

Travis decided to only tell Connor about Katie and him. At first Connor didn't believe it, but then he saw the truth in his brother's eyes, something that he rarely saw. Travis didn't tell him about Katie almost killing herself, because that was Katie's business and he didn't think she would like it if he told someone. Then after a few more rounds of poker the Stoll's called lights out and the entire cabin went to bed. As Travis slept he had sweet dreams of him and Katie.

When Katie got back to her cabin she just flopped down on her bed, since her siblings were already asleep. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. She remembered her knife in the woods, still stuck into the tree. She decided that it would stay there along with all her thoughts of suicide.

**A/N Well that was a happy ending :) please review and tell me what you think, if you hated it, loved it, or think I should write more Tratie. Flames will be used to heat the forges :). **


	2. AN you decide

**A/N Ok so you guys said that I should do a long/chapter Tratie story but I need some ideas should it be like this, or should it be all happy, should it be AU. You guys should decide :). Also if you have any requests or ideas tell me here, even if its 2 years after I post this, I'll still keep track of the reviews. :)**

**PS. Thanks soooooo much for reviewing/favoriteing/reading this crappy one shot. Love you guys. **


End file.
